1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for a radio transmission emulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automobile may include a radio receiving unit which receives radio signals and generates radio data, such as music. A user of the automobile activates the radio receiving unit to listen to this radio data. However, radio signals are prone to interference from various sources which can impact the radio data generated by the radio receiving unit. This can, for example, degrade the quality of the music that the user wishes to listen, resulting in an unpleasant experience for the user.
To reduce the impact to the radio receiving unit caused by the interference, the radio receiving unit can be adjusted. To perform such adjustments, the effect of the interference on the radio receiving unit should be determined by exposing the radio receiving unit to that type of interference. Conventionally, automobiles were driven around the country to specific locations where a specific type of interference was determined to exist. However, this can be expensive and time consuming where there are many different types of interference, which are not all centrally located. Thus, the automobile may have to be driven to several states and through thousands of miles in order to perform testing on the radio receiving unit.
In addition, since the interferences are real live interferences, they are also prone to changing conditions and inaccuracy due to new construction or the removal of certain types of equipment. Thus, a certain location which may previously have a first type of interference may now have a second type of interference. Thus, the user will have to move to a different location to test the effects of the first type of interference on the radio receiving unit. This also adds to the expense and time necessary to test the radio receiving unit.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for a radio transmission emulator.